random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Of Sticks and Figures
Of Sticks and Figures" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis Bob feels out of place as the lone stick figure of the Bunkest and decides to visit his old homeworld, but the gang tags along... Transcript Narrator: A slow day at Bikini--er, I mean, The Bunkest! I fucked up again! (everyone is lounging around, and Bob is sad. He's holding a picture, looking at it longingly) Madi: What's wrong, Bob? You seem down today. Moch: And what's that? (we see the picture Bob's holding. it's a bunch of stick figures) Did you draw that? Bob: No, that's my family. Moch: WAIT, you mean...all those pictures of stick figures you have AREN'T either self portraits or rushed drawings?? Bob: Ugh, everyone says that. I'm not the only stick figure, you know. Moch: Sorry, sorry! You're just the only one I've ever met. Tornadospeed: Actually, coming to think of it, have we seen other stick figures around?? Bob: We usually tend to staying away from everyone else. As far as I know, I'm the only one to have left. Moon Snail: Woah, how did that happen? Bob: Well you see- (Ace opens the door) Ace: hey guys you won't BELIEVE what hole I tripped into today! It was full of snakes! (they pull out a bunch of snakes in one hand) Bob: ...They happened. Ace: Huh? What's goin- (they see the picture) Oh!! (they realize what's going on) ...Ooohhh. Tornadospeed: (to Bob) So you miss your folks, huh? Bob: Yeah...Ah well. (he puts it away) I don't really wanna talk about it right now. Tornadospeed: That's fine. (later, in Bob and Ace's room, Bob is sitting on the bottom bunk bed looking at the picture from earlier. he gets a resolved look on his face as he realizes what he's gonna do) (the next day, Bob is at the table with everyone eating breakfast) Bob: Guys, I want to go back home. Madi: Wait, go back? Are you leaving??? Bob: No, no! I just wanna visit my family. Jasmine: Well alright! We can drop you off. Bob: Well, I don't know, I can dr- Ace: Yeah we can drive ya over there! It should be no issue at all!! Tornadospeed: Where's it at anyway? Bob: It's a place called Sketchopolis, but the thing is is that it's kind of a long ways away. It's north of Toontown and all. Ace: We can still take ya there! It's not like we have plans or anything. (Pixel and Fink are then seen working on something with a glue gun, upon hearing this, they stop the gun and take off the welding masks) Fink: Rude. Bob: Hmmm. I don't know, Ace. Pixel: Ow! Ow! Hot! Fink: Ooh, you need some ice for that burn? Or is the wound so hot because it's like Shannon entered the room? Pixel: I can't believe I'm saying this, but shut up. Fink: Fine. Seriously, you need ice? Pixel: Yes. (Fink comes back with the ice) Pixel: Thanks. Fink: Now answer this question. By "hot", did you mean "burning" hot or "Shanny" hot? Pixel: I am going to kick your ass. Fink: I'm only a toddler! You'd be arrested! Pixel: (locking and loading a Nerf gun, then slowly puts it down) Oh... right. Next Episode Preview Jasmine: Hey! I get a girlfriend in the next episode "Jasminette". See you then! Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1